


Drivers Ed

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Drivers Ed, Gen, Massive Coverups, Road Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa go for their drivers tests. </p><p>Where Armin drives too cautiously, Mikasa does everything perfectly, and Eren passes on account of his displays of road rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drivers Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly little one-shot I did for the kink meme. Hope you enjoy.

When the three of them had gone to do their driving exams, they had been nervous. They had all heard the horror stories. The tale about how Reiner's brakes had failed in the middle of his test, causing him to go speeding down a hill right through the security gates of a senior's complex. (No one was hurt thankfully.) They had gotten the full on tale as to how Bertholdt had been too smaller for the practice car, and had limped out with cramps all over his body. How Sasha had been failed instantly by Levi for leaving getting crumbs all over the car. (A decision which had been overruled by Erwin.)

End the end however, they had all managed to pass.

Armin had actually come the closest to failing. While he had aced the written test, he had been a nervous wreck for the actual driving test. If anything, he had been too cautious, stopping for every little thing out of place, creeping along the road at 10kmph, and coming to a complete stop at every intersection, regardless of stop signs.

Thankfully he got Hanji as his instructor, and she had been in a very forgiving mood, and had been willing to give him the one extra point he needed to pass.

Mikasa had done her test perfectly. Perfectly! So perfectly that even Levi couldn't find a single thing to complain about. How, no one was really sure. But Levi had just nodded and said that she had done an acceptable job.

No one could recall him ever giving any previous student such high praise.

As for Eren... well. No one was really sure what happened during his test. Erwin had burned all the records of what happened and had promptly taken all witnesses out to the bar with an unlimited tab so that they could forget what they saw.

What they did know, was the Eren's testing car had limped back into the parking lot, smoke billowing from under the hood. The right front of the car looked like it had been smashed into a concrete wall, and there was blood splattered across the rear window. The passenger side door also had several large dents in it that looked suspiciously head-sized.

Eren had climbed out of the car ranting and raving about inconsiderate assholes, sharing the road, maniac drivers, and someone having it coming.

Hanji had climbed out after him, a manic, awed look in her eyes. She had then gone on to gush about how she had never seen someone take out a semi-truck with a small-sized car. She had then gone on to add that Eren had dealt with the situation "perfectly" and that she had never seen anyone wield a tire-iron with such proficiency, nor pull off a textbook perfect groin stomp on a trucker twice his size.

Unfortunately, Hanji's awed ramble was cut off by the sound of police sirens closing in on the driving school, and so no one else had been able to learn anything more.

Eren ended up passing with moderately good marks, on the condition he never speak of what happened to anyone. (Especially federal prosecutors.)


End file.
